Heels
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: After a run-in with some faeries while chasing off Omegas, Derek get changed into a girl by one of their spells. The only way to change him back is to use a deadly mixture of wolfs bane and mountain ash. The spell was put on Derek only a few days before mating season. Will Derek be able to control his now female wolf while struggling to get used to the change?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated, I love to know what you think.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all watched as the pack came walking in through the back door of the half burnt down Hale house, which was slowly being renovated. The only sound being heard was their panting as their sides heaved, they were bent over trying to catch their breath. "Never. Again.", panted out Scott as he walked over and collapsed onto the couch, his head laying back with his eyes closed. "Did you guys chase off the Omegas?", asked Lydia from the kitchen table where she was with her best friend, Allison, and Stiles. "We did for a while, but when we tired out Derek took over. Damn can he run.", explained Isaac as he flopped down on one of the living room chairs. "He was on four legs, we were on two.", added in Jackson with a soft glare as he sat down on the floor. "Derek did a full change?", asked Allison curiously as she looked over at all of the Betas. "He was fucking huge, paws and claws and fangs, and fur. Erika is out trying to track him down, now, he ran way out of the territory.", explained Boyd as he grabbed a quick drink from the fridge.

"You all looked wiped out.", teased Stiles with a grin as he leaned back in his chair at the table. That earned him weak glares from each of the wolves in the living room and giggles from the girls in the kitchen with him. "You try running more than 10 miles straight.", replied Erika as she walked into the house, with a still fully changed Derek behind her, his tongue hanging out as he panted in an attempt to cool himself off. "Hey, Fido.", teased Stiles as he looked down at the dark brown and tan wolf, who looked up at him with blue eyes. Derek stopped panting as he jumped up onto the teen's lap, licking at his face and cheeks and neck as his tail wagged. "Quit licking me, even though I deserved that.", said the teen as he pushed the wolf off of him, noticing the muddy paw print on his shirt. Derek turned around and grinned at him in a wolfy fashion, his tail held high and his eyes shinning. He yapped happily at the teen, his tail starting to wag in a happy manor.

"Go take a shower, Der. You're covered in mud.", ordered Stiles as he pointed towards the stairs that led upstairs to some of the bedrooms and the bathroom. The wolf cocked his head to the side before he took off running up the stairs, almost falling back down them when his claws slid on the wood. "Good going, graceful.", muttered Stiles with a smile, earning him a growl from the wolf who was now safely up the stairs and making his way to the bathroom. "How did it all go, Erika?", asked Lydia as she brushed strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "The chase was long and freaking hard. A bunch of trees and ditches and mud puddles, it ruined my new shoes. And then Derek had a run in with the damn woodland faeries but I think he made it out alright.", explained the blonde as he kicked off her ruined shoes, glaring at the mud covering them. "Stick them in the washing machine, they'll get clean and look brand new.", explained Allison as she examined the shoes on the floor.

Derek turned off the shower and shook his hair to get rid of some of the water before he stepped out of the shower. _ Had to of looked like a dog when I did that. _He used his hand to wipe off some of the steam on the mirror and froze when he saw his reflection. The Alpha no longer had powerful legs and toned arms, with a six-pack, or even his short black hair, but his height was the same. He now had long jet black hair with blue tints, shinning green eyes, long flowing legs, delicate curves, and breasts. Not to mention new sex organs to match his new body. The wolf screamed in shock and was little surprised when a girl's scream left his mouth. The entire pack sat up and looked towards the stairs in curious confusion when they all heard the scream. "What the hell?", asked Stiles as he rose from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to the bathroom door. He was just about to open it when a startled voice froze him in his tracks. "Don't even think about opening that door, Stiles. You do and I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth.", said Derek from behind the door as he wrapped a towel around his body.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming in anyway.", replied Stiles as he opened the door to reveal a very pissed off and shocked looking girl, not the Derek he recognized, but that all changed when the girl's eyes flashed red. "What the hell happened to you?", asked the teen in a state of shock as he now looked his boyfriend, wait, girlfriend over. "It had to be the faeries, they're not too fond of having wolves in their territory.", explained Derek as he tightened the towel around his body, a slight shiver running up his spine. "Go get dressed and then we'll explain this to the pack.", explained Stiles as he stepped back in order to give the Alpha room to leave the bathroom. "I'm not going down there.", explained Derek as he all but ran to his bedroom, his long hair swishing behind him. "Yes, you are.", replied Stiles as he followed him into the bedroom. "Cover your eyes, Sti.", ordered the wolf as he walked over to the closet and opened the doors. "What? Why? I've seen you naked before and you had a hot body, I'm sure you have a hot body, now.", asked Stiles as he looked over at him in confusion.

"I'm no longer in my own body, I've been made over.", explained Derek with a slight tint of a blush on his cheeks. "Now you get shy. They're covered.", teased Stiles as he covered his eyes with his hands, parting his fingers slightly so he could still see. The wolf dropped the towel and slid on a pair of boxers, soon followed by a pair of tight sweatpants and a slightly baggy sweatshirt. He turned around with wide eyes and an open mouth when he heard the familiar wolf whistle coming his boyfriend. "Genim Stiles Stilinski!", snapped the older teen as he threw the towel at the smaller of the two, covering his mouth when a giggle escaped his lips at the sight of his boyfriend sitting in the chair with a towel covering most of his head. "Did you just?", asked the teen as he took the towel off of his head and rose from the chair, walking over to his now girlfriend. "No.", answered Derek as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "No fair, I'm supposed to do that now.", said Stiles as he waved his arms slightly in anguish.

Derek complied to his boyfriend's wishes and bent down to his level, feeling a gentle but tender kiss being placed on his own forehead. "Thank you. Now come on, the rest of the pack have to know about this.", explained Stiles as he grabbed the wolf's hand and gave him a gentle tug, narrowing his eyes when the wolf didn't move. "I am not going down there. Not like this.", explained the older teen as those green eyes narrowed slightly to match his. "Let's go, Sourwolf.", ordered Stiles as he all but dragged the older teen out of the bedroom and down the hall, holding back laughter when he managed to make him trip and land on his butt on the floor. Now, he was literally dragging him down the hall, with the wolf protesting all the way. "Don't even think about dragging me down the stairs.", warned Derek as he stood up, still holding the teen's hand. "I wasn't going to. I promise. Ladies first.", said Stiles as he motioned towards the stairs. Derek glared at him before he tossed his hair over his shoulder and walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but bite his lip as he reached the bottom. Only relaxing a little when he felt warm breath on his neck and the familiar feeling of Stiles pressing against his back.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to know what you think.

Derek tossed dark hair over his shoulder and walked down the last two steps, before wincing when he felt a sharp tug on his hair. "Ow! Did you just pull my hair?", asked the now female wolf as he turned slightly to face his boyfriend. "No! It's stuck in my chain.", explained Stiles quickly as he lifted the chain necklace from its resting place around his neck and attempted to untangle the hair from it. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, not working.", said Derek through a clenched jaw as he placed his hand over his boyfriend's to get him to stop. "Just hold still.", replied Stiles as he tried again to untangle the long hair from it. "Still not helping, babe.", explained the wolf as he grasped the section of hair in his hand to keep it from being tugged on more. "I give up. Allison! Lydia! Erika! One of you come here, please! We need your help!", called out the teen from the stairs where he was still holding the chain necklace.

"Are you insane?", asked Derek in a whisper as he attempted to hide behind his boyfriend when he heard the familiar sound of all three girls walking towards them. "Partly, but not too badly. Just hold still so they can help.", said Stiles as he watched the girls approach them, their eyes wide in shock and confusion. "Stiles, who the hell is that?", asked Lydia as he brushed strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, his lips slightly parted in a permanent pout. Erika listed her nose to the air and took in a few deep but short breaths, stepping closer to the unfamiliar looking female. "She smells like Derek, even has his eyes, except for the purple tint.", explained the blonde wolf as he got side by side with him. Derek straightened up a bit more, stilling holding onto his hair, locking eyes with the blonde long enough to let his eye color flash to red and then fade again. "Holy shit. It is Derek. I thought you got away from the faeries unharmed?", asked Erika as she placed a hand on her hip.

"So did I until I stepped out of the shower and now my hair is stuck in the damn necklace.", explained the wolf as he growled at the chain that was holding his hair captive. "Growling at it isn't going to help, baby.", said Stiles as he gently handed the chain over to Erika, who in return motioned Allison over. "How did some little faeries manage this?", asked Lydia in complete confusion, she didn't know very much about faeries or what they were capable of. Erika gave her a look that said "You've got to be kidding me", before she began to check the Alpha over for any injury as Stiles filled the girl in. "It could have been from a bite or a shallow cut, maybe even something as small as a spell.", explained Stiles as he watched Allison work with the chain. Derek yelped in surprise when he felt a hand pressing against the bare skin between his shoulder blades as Erika tried to life the sweatshirt off of him. "Erika! I have nothing on underneath this and I don't feel like flashing anybody.", explained the older wolf as he yanked the sweatshirt back down over his bare skin.

"You're no fun.", pouted Erika as she winked at the older wolf, who now had his hair free from the chain. "Thank you, Allison. We were hopeless at getting my hair free.", explained Derek as he smoothed out his hair and smiled at the girl who handed the chain back to Stiles. "No problem. But since you have nothing of your own size to wear, you know what that means, right?", asked Allison with a small evil tint in her eyes. "What?", asked the Alpha in confusion as he glanced from grinning girl to grinning girl. "Shopping trip!", squealed Lydia as she jumped up and down with a smile on her face. "Kill me.", muttered Derek into his boyfriend's shoulder, before he felt Erika tugging on his arm. "Come with us, we'll get you dressed. Stiles, take care of the others.", ordered the blonde wolf as she pulled her Alpha back up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Good luck!", Stiles called out to his boyfriend who looked absolutely terrified of being at the hands of the girls.

Stiles walked down the remaining steps and walked into the kitchen, where he plopped himself down in the only open seat at the table. He could feel numerous pairs of eyes on him but tried to ignore it the best that he could, until Scott finally plucked up enough nerve to ask. "What the hell is going on?", asked the taller wolf as he looked down at his best friend. "Well. You know how Derek had a run in with some faeries?", asked Stiles as he looked around the room of wolves. "He's not hurt is he?", asked Isaac worriedly as he rose from his chair with wide eyes. "No. No, he's not hurt. He's. Well. He's changed.", explained the teen as he looked over at Isaac. "Changed how?", asked Boyd carefully as he looked down at the teen. "Derek is. Oh god. Derek is no longer a 'he'. Derek is now a 'she' and so is his wolf.", explained Stiles as he tried to word it the best he could. "You mean that Derek is now a girl? Including his wolf?", asked Jackson in shock. Stiles nodded his head slowly as he still tried to process the fact that he now had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend until they could find a way to reverse the spell.

Before any of them had the chance to react the sound of feet on the stairs filled the house as Lydia ran down them holding a pair of black boots, with Derek chasing after her, and Erika and Allison trying to get a hold on the new female. "Give me my boots, Lydia! They're the only thing that still fits!", ordered Derek as he chased after the smaller girl, who was now weaving her way through the wolves in the kitchen. "No way! It doesn't go with your outfit and you're not ruining it by wearing these!", replied Lydia as she ran in between Jackson and Boyd. "Lydia!", pleaded the older wolf as he ran past Stiles, narrowly missing the chair that was pushed out from Isaac. "If you tear that skirt I'll kill you!", threatened Erika as she tried to grab the more fluid Derek when he ran past her, her fingertips only grazing over her skin. "I looked just fine in the jeans!", shot back Derek as he almost had the smaller girl in his grip. "It didn't work with the shirt!", added in Allison as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Give me my damn boots!", said the Alpha as he chased her around the table again.

"Put on the heels and you'll get your damn boots!", shot back Lydia as she slid under the table to make a faster get away. "Stiles, get your girlfriend! Jackson, you, too!", ordered Erika as she held her hands up in a final surrender sign. Stiles made fast work of wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist when the wolf ran past him, Jackson doing the same to his girlfriend. Both of the girls were panting heavily by now and their hair was a mess, after some smoothing down and fixing they straightened their clothes and stood up taller. "You got me in the skirt, Lydia. But I am not wearing the heels.", said Derek with a determined voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, you are!", replied Lydia with narrowed eyes as she stomped her own heeled foot on the floor. "No, I'm not!", snapped back the wolf as he too stomped his foot on the floor.


End file.
